Sex Slave
by Sticcup
Summary: Hiccup Haddock doesn't care if Astrid Hofferson hates him. All he knows is that she has always belonged to him. Hiccstrid. Smutfic. M.
1. Chapter 1

The little russet haired boy stared at the young blonde girl in wonder.

When no one was looking, he stepped closer and took her smaller hand in his. She glanced up at him in surprise.

He smiled at her and uttered one single word, "Mine."

His father's booming laughter could be heard in the background. "It appears my son is already marking his claims," he joked.

The boy further tightened his hold around the girl.

* * *

Hiccup hid behind some bushes as he peeked at Astrid while she hurled her axe at the poor trees around her. Killing trees were her favorite past-time it seemed.

He and Astrid rarely interacted. It was usually nothing more than a greeting in passing.

But ever since her parents died in a vicious house-fire three weeks ago, he had started paying her more attention. It took much longer before she began acknowledging his existence however.

It wasn't until Stoick the Vast invited her into the Haddock household that Hiccup shared his first real conversation with the fierce Shield-maiden.

Prior to that, Astrid had been sleeping on an old ratty rug by the fireplace in the Great Hall. The chief eventually took pity upon her and offered her a place in his home in exchange for her assistance and loyalty. Astrid was to be their housemaid, do the every-day chores and help Hiccup in sharpening his battle skills.

She was still allowed to train on her own but only during her downtime.

Astrid picked up her mother's old axe and ventured further into the woods. Hiccup quietly followed after.

She ended up stopping by an empty spring and began stripping off her clothes until she was left in nothing but her undergarments.

Hiccup proceeded to watch her from his hidden spot.

He nearly gasped when she let her long blonde locks loose, running her fingers through the golden strands while arching up her back. Her chest looked especially magnificent from this angle and Hiccup could feel a tightening in his pants.

Her next actions managed to surprise him even further.

She slowly but surely unwound her bindings, letting them fall off with one single tug. Her round and delicious mounds sprang free for his viewing pleasure.

Hiccup knew then merely touching himself tonight wouldn't suffice.

* * *

Astrid was fast asleep in her room when Hiccup snuck inside.

After an incident where she had accidentally destroyed an expensive ornament in their house, Hiccup had taken the blame upon himself. He made a promise to not tell his dad the truth as long as Astrid followed all his orders. Her mishaps eventually grew much bigger and severe, and this led to Hiccup having complete leverage over her.

So if he felt like sneaking into her bedroom in the middle of the night, she couldn't deny him.

Last time, he had only wanted to kiss her, and she had let him. It had been a few closed-mouth kisses and a little cuddling. He had been too shy to try anything else.

This time, however, he was completely driven by his desires and sought for relief.

Hiccup trailed a hand down her bare arm, watching the goosebumps arise.

"Astrid," he murmured. She moaned adorably in her sleep and he leaned over to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Wake up," he commanded silently.

Azure eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked at him in the dark.

She didn't need to ask him why he was here. The lust in his gaze gave it away.

He smiled at her and then leaned down to capture her lips between his. He sucked and nibbled on them sweetly, savoring the taste of her. When he tried to push his tongue inside her mouth, however, he was met with resistant. Astrid had her teeth clenched together.

Hiccup ran his tongue across lips, giving it a second go but Astrid was still adamant to keep the barrier. "Open your mouth."

She didn't budge, merely staring up at him.

"Astrid," he murmured again, stroking her cheek lovingly before going in for a third attempt. "Open your mouth."

He sighed when she didn't comply and turned his attention to her chest instead.

Owning very few items of her own, Astrid had resorted to sleeping in one of Hiccup's old tunics. It had made his heart swell the first time he saw her wearing it.

He tried lifting the tunic up but she recoiled and mumbled, "No."

Hiccup sighed, licking his lips before asking, "Can I touch you over the clothes?"

Astrid looked away, not meeting his eye. She was silent for a heavy moment.

"Astrid?" he asked again, looking hopeful.

She closed her eyes and then at last gave him a timid nod.

Hiccup didn't waste time in cupping her perky tits. They were exactly the perfect size, almost custom-made for his hands. Luckily she wasn't wearing any bindings either so he could squeeze and play with them freely.

He pinched her nipples slightly and saw her bit her lip. He repeated the same action but this time also twisted them, earning himself a small gasp.

Hiccup smirked at her reaction and leaned down to kiss her again, fingers still pulling and pitching her rosy buds underneath the thin layer of cotton.

Astrid gasped again, louder this time, and he seized the opportunity to successfully push his tongue inside her mouth. He licked every curve and corner before tangling his tongue with hers. He realized he really wanted to suck on her tongue and was just about to do that when a loud jolt brought him back to reality.

His father had apparently come home from his late meeting.

"Hiccup, you still awake?"

Hiccup stared at Astrid for a moment, taking in her plump, swollen lips and watching her swallow all of the saliva left inside her mouth following his naughty ministrations. He wanted nothing more than to make her drink more from him but knew the timing wasn't convenient. So he merely ended up kissing her on the lips once more before sneaking back up to his room.

When his father finally arrived the loft, Hiccup looked as if he had been asleep the whole time.

"I guess we will speak in the morning," Stoick sighed and left him be.

* * *

The next morning Astrid didn't as much as look at Hiccup. Not that she usually would, but this time around she almost deliberately avoided eye-contact with him.

Stoick cleared his throat once Astrid began clearing off the breakfast table. "I'm leaving for a tribal meeting tomorrow at dawn, and I will not be back again until Thorsday."

Astrid almost spilled the contents on the tray she was carrying upon hearing this announcement. She quickly recovered before anyone took notice and continued on with her chores.

Hiccup, however, smiled brightly at the news.

"Don't worry dad, I will take care of everything while you are gone."

Stoick patted him on the shoulder proudly. "I am counting on it, son."

* * *

 **AN: Do you feel bad for Astrid?**

 **Toothless will be in this but not until much later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Forgot to mention.. Hiccup and Astrid are actually a little older in this story than in the first movie.** **They are around 16/17.**

* * *

After Stoick left, Hiccup found himself bombarded with work in the forge and on top of that he had to participate in dragon training as well.

On the third day of training, he was beyond exhausted.

"C'mon now Hiccup, you can do better than that," Gobber commented as Hiccup struggled to hold his shield upright.

"No, Gobber. I really don't think I can," he muttered to himself and ducked as the Gronckle spewed his way.

"Oh my Thor!" he heard Fishlegs yell behind him. "That was close!"

Suddenly Astrid swiped into the scene. Nimble, dexterous and light on her feet just like a Deadly Nadder.

The Gronckle turned its attention on her for a while and Hiccup momentarily relaxed until he suddenly found himself cornered by the dragon.

"Alright," Gobber intervened before any serious damage could be done. "I think that's it for today," he announced and then led the dragon back inside its cage.

Hiccup breathed out in relief before turning to look at Astrid who was scowling at him. She didn't seem to be able to contain her anger this time around.

"You are not even trying, are you?" she hissed. "Our parents' war is about to become ours but this is all just a joke to you." She stalked out of the arena before he could muster up a retort.

Hiccup glared after her, his face reddening as Snotlout and the twins howled with laughter in the background.

* * *

Hiccup made it home just as the sun was starting to descend.

There was a fire lit by the fireplace but Astrid was nowhere to be found. He decided to clean up first before go looking for her.

After towel-drying his hair but not bothering putting on a shirt, he ventured down to her room. When he first turned the knob, he found the door to be locked and frowned in disappointment. It appeared Astrid had taken some precautions.

Hiccup considered returning to his bedroom when he suddenly remembered he actually had a spare key to every room in the house. Astrid had not taken that fact into account.

Once he finally made it inside the designated room he found her sound asleep in her bed.

For a while, he simply watched her, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb and playing with her shiny gold hair. His fingers eventually made their way down to her neck, tracing the hemline of her shirt. When she still remained deeply unconscious, he pressed his lips down on hers.

Astrid moaned in her sleep, causing Hiccup to smirk to himself. He resumed kissing her, nibbling on her bottom lip occasionally before dipping his tongue inside her mouth for a taste. Astrid's eyes flew open and she froze up.

Hiccup pulled back upon sensing her alertness but remained hovering above her.

"You are so beautiful I couldn't help myself," he told her with an impish grin.

Astrid frowned at the ceiling, staying tight-lipped.

Hiccup decided to kiss her again, but this time deeper and longer. He could still sense her reluctance to give in but also noted that she didn't seem as closed off as she had been in the past.

He groped and fondled her through her clothes, occasionally bucking against her hips to let her feel his arousal. Astrid tried to break away at one point but he quickly had her pinned under his weight and only kissed her harder.

His tongue stroke and wrapped itself over hers, leaving trails of his saliva on her taste buds. Their liplock lasted for a good while until he came up for air and tore away.

Both of their breathing was now heavy and laboured, and Hiccup could no longer repress his carnal cravings.

He started unbuckling his pants and almost immediately, Astrid panicked.

"Hiccup, no! You can't. No. I don't-" He quickly silenced her with his finger.

Astrid blinked up at him, unshed tears glistening in her azure pools.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking for much," he said, slightly annoyed. "Just let me try something." When he was certain she would not try to escape past him, he resumed his task at hand.

Astrid's eyes widened dramatically when he finally managed to free his erection. It stood full mast before her eyes, intimidating her. She blushed and averted her gaze.

Hiccup started stroking himself lazily.

"Lift up your shirt," he instructed.

Astrid stared at him confused.

"I need some visual stimulation for this work," he explained. When she still hesitated, he added, "Or you could give me a hand instead?"

Astrid sighed to herself but complied. She lifted her tunic over her head, revealing her beautiful chest to him.

Hiccup licked his lips. "Pinch your nipples."

Astrid scowled. "Hiccup, this is-"

"Do it," he growled. "Don't try to defy my orders Astrid or else.."

She flinched at the heat in his tone and started squeezing the rosy buds with shaky fingers.

"Harder," he commanded, watching her with lust-filled eyes while moving his hand up and down his own shaft.

Hiccup could tell she was trying to keep her face devoid of emotion. So without warning or having asked for her permission, he leaned forward and captured a nipple between his teeth. Astrid let out a sharp cry.

He proceeded to nip and suck for a moment, feeling her tremble underneath him, before switching over to the other breast. Astrid bit her lip, trying desperately to keep herself from making any wanton sounds.

Hiccup could feel himself starting to near his peak and briefly entertained the idea of placing his cock between her bountiful tits, but then decided against it. He would save that particular act for another time.

It didn't take long before he found his release, spurting all over his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath.

When he opened them again he realized Astrid had put her tunic back on and was staring into her lap looking deeply ashamed.

Hiccup lifted her chin up and ran a finger across her plump lips. "Help me clean up."

Astrid swallowed and the nodded. "I-I will find you a.. towel," she said and moved to stand up but immediately found herself dragged down on the bed again.

"That's not what I meant," Hiccup smirked and Astrid blinked at him.

He swiped his fingers over the head of his cock, coating them with his cum before dragging them across her lips. "Taste."

Astrid felt her cheeks burn brightly as she reluctantly drew her tongue over her bottom lip.

"More?" Hiccup asked, and this time pushed his fingers directly into her mouth, forcing her to suck them clean. He continued to feed her his seed until there was none left.

All the while Astrid held back hot tears of humiliation from escaping her eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Astrid will eventuelly have a change of heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It smells like Ruffnut in here!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "I can't see anything! I-ouch!"

Fishlegs quivered next to Hiccup as they stared at the green gas filling up the arena. Suddenly the two heads of a Zippleback came to view, one breathing out gas and the other one igniting it. This caused a loud explosion and the young Vikings ducked for cover.

"How are we supposed to defeat this dragon when we can't even see it?" Snotlout complained. "This is ridiculous!"

"That's the point lad," Gobber chuckled. "You should be able to sense a dragon's presence without relying on sight."

Hiccup sighed to himself, still clutching to the bucket of water as he tried to calculate the two-headed dragon's next actions. He moved forward with hesitant steps when he spotted a silhouette inside the thick fog.

Feeling slightly confident about his premature assessment, he gestured for Fishlegs to step behind him as he emptied the content of the bucket on their adversary.

It turned out to be a mistake as Astrid stepped out looking drenched and glowering with animosity. " _How dare you_?"

"I'm really, really sorry! I didn't meant to-" Hiccup attempted but Astrid wasn't having it.

"Do I look like a dragon to you?" she said through clenched teeth.

Hiccup shook his head, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Ugh! Out of my way!" she yelled and she pushed past him to exit the arena.

Snotlout and the twins started laughing as predicted. "Useless can't do anything right!" Snotlout exclaimed, clutching to his siders. "Should have stayed at home!"

Hiccup cast his eyes downwards, curling his fists before rushing after the disappearing blonde.

* * *

He barged inside his house, out of breath.

"Astrid!" he called out but received no response apart from a bedroom door slamming shut with a loud 'thud'.

Hiccup shrugged off his vest and immediately ventured over to her room, flinging the door open.

Astrid looked up startled as she was in the middle of getting out of her wet clothes.

"What do you want?" she said in a monotone voice.

Hiccup closed the door behind him and locked with it a special key his father had given to him.

"I said I was sorry but you just had to lash out on me again," he started calmly. "I'm tired of being the village's laughing stock."

Astrid didn't answer but instead turned her back to him. "..Was that all?"

Hiccup sighed in disappointment and then walked closer to where she was standing until his breath was touching the smooth skin of her neck.

"Lay down on the bed."

Her head snapped up in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Hiccup smirked. "You need to learn your place, Astrid," he said. "I will not tolerate being spoken to like that anymore."

She knitted her eyebrows. "So what are you.. you are going to.. to punish me?"

He snorted, half-amused. "If you see it as a punishment that is all but your choice."

Astrid bit her lip and shook her head. "No. No, I won't do it."

Hiccup turned her around and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. In the recent months he had grown taller than her and that gave him some advantage. All Astrid could do was glare up at him.

"I wasn't _asking_ ," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver despite herself.

When she opened her mouth to argue, he quickly leaned down to capture her mouth in a heated kiss. Their lips began moving aggressively against one another and he tugged on her half-loose hair, making her gasp.

Hiccup took this opportunity to deepen the kiss and push his tongue into her mouth.

While he explored he could sense her hesitant strokes. His fingers quickly found her nipples through her wet shirt and twisted them. Astrid groaned into his mouth.

Hiccup led her to the bed, pulling her shirt over her head before pushing her down on the mattress.

They continued to kiss passionately until Astrid suddenly felt her hands being lifted up and tied to the headboard behind her.

She broke away immediately. "Let me go!" she hissed. "Now!"

Hiccup simply stroke her hair, not letting her glare scare him off. If anything she was even more sexy when angry. Especially tied up like this with her tits on full display. He could feel himself harden at the sight and resisted touching her right there and then.

"I will be back," he said, fixing his pants and getting up to leave.

Astrid writhed and twisted, trying to break free but it was to no prevail. "No! Let me go! Hiccup, don't you dare leave me like this!"

Hiccup ignored her, heading straight for the door. As he unlocked it, he shot Astrid one last glance.

She still looked furious, refusing to meet his eye.

Hiccup sighed and then closed the door behind him. After some brief consideration he decided to lock it as he didn't want anyone else finding _his_ Astrid in such a vulnerable state.

* * *

After roughly three hours working in the forge, Hiccup finally made his return back home. He was covered in soot and smelled of coal but decided to save a bath for later. He had much more urgent matters to attend to first.

Hiccup found Astrid exactly as he had left her except she looked wistful rather than angry. She shot him a pained glance as he stepped closer. He could see her wrists were starting to turn red from the rope burns.

"Now.. where were we?"

Astrid sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I will not yell again. Just please-" He hushed her with his finger and pulled out a pocket knife to finally cut her loose.

Astrid rubbed her wrists, grimacing at the stinging ache. Hiccup frowned. "I'll.. get you some ointment. Be right back."

He returned back into the room before she was able to sit upright and applied the oil over her tender skin gently. Astrid hissed, biting her lip. "Thanks."

Hiccup nodded and then titled her chin up. Astrid's eyes fluttered close as he leaned forward to kiss her.

This kiss was different from the previous ones. It was unhurried, soft and seemed to carry some sort of emotion which Astrid couldn't pinpoint.

As they came up for air, Hiccup pulled away and began stroking her golden locks again.

"Let me make you feel good," he murmured.

Astrid shook her head.

"Please, Astrid," he pleaded, prepping her neck with small kisses. "Please." Astrid exhaled shakily.

He lowered his mouth to her nipples, alternating between suckling, biting and licking until they grew pert.

At this point Astrid breathing was all but labored.

Daring to be bolder tonight, he snuck his hand down to the front of her leggings and cupped her gently over the fabric. Much to his surprise, he could feel some dampness as sign of arousal.

Hiccup nibbled on one of her nipples again and he began fingering her, starting slow before picking up the pace as her moaning grew louder. Astrid repeatedly gasped out his name, making his heart swell profusely.

After a while, he lifted his head up to capture her lips again, pushing his tongue straight inside her mouth. This time however he felt her reciprocate the kiss as she found herself utterly lost in blissful pleasure.

"Suck on my tongue," he ordered with murmur and started to tongue-fuck her mouth with the motions of his fingers down below. Astrid complied, moaning and shuddering beneath him. They kept up a steady rhythm until she finally peaked, exclaiming his name out loud.

Hiccup took a minute to appreciate the sight of her. Eyes closed, lips parted ever so sightly and a lovely blush covering her beautiful face, neck and breasts. She looked.. divine.

After a moment of silence, Astrid re-opened her eyes just in time to see him shrug out of his pants and set his erection free. Astrid's moans had spurred him on and he found himself in desperate need of release now.

Astrid's blush deepened when he began to stroke himself.

Hiccup watched her intently for a moment before grabbing her hand and guiding it to move over his length. This was the first time she was touching him and he could feel the pre-cum oozing out as a result. Like last time, he collected it onto his finger and swiped it over her bottom lip. She slowly licked her lips, turning even further crimson.

When he was certain she gotten the hang of the rhythm, he let go and simply watched her jerk him off.

Her hand felt infinitely better than his own and it didn't take long before he was starting to near his climax.

"Can I come inside your mouth?" he asked. "Please."

He didn't give her the chance to answer beyond a small nod. He quickly raised himself halfway up so that his cock was on eye-level with her pretty face and began pushing for a release.

"Open up."

Astrid's eyes were cast downwards but her lips parted at his command. "A little wider," he added with a groan just as he peaked.

Some of his cum landed on her lips and chin but he made sure most of it ended up inside her mouth and down her throat.

Hiccup continued to spurt until his seed was leaking from the corners of the mouth.

He sighed to himself at the sight, memorizing it. "Swallow it," he ordered silently.

Astrid complied, even licking her lips afterwards.

Hiccup smiled, stroking her hair in approval.

* * *

Hiccup was working on his 'mutilator' in the back-room of the forge when he heard a familiar voice greet Gobber.

"I need this sharpened," Astrid requested.

Gobber called for him and Hiccup came out in the front wearing his apron. "My young apprentice here will service all your needs lass," he joked.

Astrid forced a smile and then handed Hiccup over the axe. "Careful! It used to be my mother's," she muttered.

Hiccup grinned at her. "One battle-sharp axe coming up," he said and set the sharpening wheel in motion.

In the meanwhile Astrid looked around at the drawings and designs hanging on the walls.

"What is all this?" she mumbled to herself and stood on her toes to get a better look. From this angle Hiccup got a great view of Astrid's rear. In fact, he was so distracted by her gorgeous, round bottom he nearly ended up breaking her axe.

Hiccup blushed to himself and then panicked as he saw her step inside his little side-room. "Um, you are actually not supposed to don't go-" he said but it was too late as she had already made it inside. He prayed to the Gods she didn't find his racy drawings of her.

He tightened the axe handle and held it by the knob to balance its weight. Astrid reemerged and looked at her axe pointedly. "Is it done?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"This feels different," she noted as Hiccup handed the axe over. She swung it in the air. "Sort of.. lighter."

Hiccup swung his hands back and forth nervously. "Um yeah, I rebalanced it, tightened it up, finessed it. We are a full service out here."

"Oh." She brushed her bangs aside. "Thanks."

Hiccup smiled. "Sure."

* * *

AN: How to Train Your Astrid.

Next up: How to spank your Astrid?


End file.
